Just a moment in time
by buffy4angel73
Summary: AU and definitely over 18.  Angelus is an attractive male hustler who uses sex to get what he wants, mainly financial support and Buffy's out with her friends.  Their eyes meet accross a club, can their instant arousal be satisfied?


He noticed her as soon as she walked into the club. The flick of her long blonde hair, the sway of her hips in the tight black mini skirt, the slight bounce of her unbound breasts in the loose silver sparkly halter top she wore as she walked and her white toothed smile when she looked around at her friends. She was a very, very hot piece of ass and he was hard from that first moment. She turned and looked him in straight in the eye. Her green eyes shimmered with lust and passion and he knew what he had to do.

He was trying to pay attention to what Cordelia, who was seated next to him, was saying while discretely ogling the blonde across the room. It would not do to piss her off because if his plan worked as well as he hoped he would be residing at her mansion and living off her money, for the foreseeable future at least.

"Thomas? Thomas?"

He finally realised that Cordelia was calling him by his new name. He needed to remember that he was Thomas Callaghan, young struggling writer and 'in love' with Ms Cordelia Chase of Beverley Hills California. At 38 Cordelia was 8 years his senior but she believed him to be 25 and her bio said she was only 30. As long as the bucks kept rolling he didn't care who he had to pretend to be and he didn't care how old she tried to pretend to be.

"Sorry Cordy, what were you saying?"

"Are you all right? You were a million miles away just now."

He looked at over at her friends and saw that they were expecting an answer from him and so he lent in to whisper in her ear so only she could hear him, "I was planning what I was going to do to that delectable body of yours when we get home." At this he blew a gentle breathe of air on the back of her neck and watched her scantily clad body get goose pimps at his husky voice and he knew he had her in the palm of his hand. It was obvious from the way her friends acted that didn't believe his shit but as long as she did he didn't give a rat's arse about them. "Don't look at me like that, it makes me all hot and hard and I will embarrass myself when I stand up." He continued to whisper.

Cordelia smoothed her hand up the inside of his leg towards his hard cock giggled at the way he spoke to her. Having a young 25 year old with model looks and a rock hard body tease her in front of her friends had just made her day. "Well stud I'm not ready to go yet so you may need to take care of 'said' problem," looking down towards his crutch, "yourself if you want to last till we get home." She said seductively into his ear.

"Sure you don't want to join me in the bathroom." He asked knowing full well the Cordy loved to flirt in public and be fawned over by men but any major style of PDA's was definitely a no-no. As a minimally famous actress she could not afford any sort of paparazzi or rumours to suffice especially at the moment as she was vying for a role in the latest movie by Ron Howard. What he wanted was an excuse to be on the other side of the club and away from her for at least 15 minutes, depending on how long it took to get the blonde to go in there with him.

"You're on your own tonight baby. Can you get us another round of drinks while your 'up'?" She purred back at him and watched him get up and walk toward the crowd he would have to navigate to reach the restrooms on the other side of the club.

It was Friday night and the club was heavy populated so once he moved toward the dancing couples in the middle Cordy stopped watching and turned back towards he friends Harmony and Aura. "Damn if he doesn't look fine both cuming and going!" All three girls giggled cause even if they thought he was a rat they couldn't deny he was a very sexy man.

Once admist the throng of dancers he spotted her again. She was on the dance floor with two fiends but there were guys surrounding them all vying for the three sexy women's attention. The girls seem oblivious to the attention and continued to dance erotically together.

He couldn't help himself. He was drawn to her. He slowly made his way toward the vixen that had captured and held his attention, two things that happened but rarely together.

He stalked up behind her and grabbed her by the hips pulling her back into his groin so she could feel instantly the effect she was having on him.

She knew who it was the instance he touched her. She had spotted him looking at her when she walked into the club and knew her eyes would be reflecting the same heat and lust that his were. He was a damn fine man. The grey silk shirt stretched across his broad defined shoulders and tucked in the soft black leather pants at his trim hips. The man was definitely drool worth.

He reached around and gently grabbed her chin so she would look him in the eyes. Without saying a word they both knew what he wanted just from the desire evident in their gaze.

Not breaking eye contact with her, he grabbed her hips again and ground her rounded bottom into his erection in time with the beat of the music. He then abruptly let her go and started to walk away. After 5 steps he turned around to look at her. She was standing there slightly dazed. With slight a flick of his head he indicated she should follow him and so she did.

She had no idea why she followed a complete stranger after a few moments on the dance floor with him but she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. The compulsion to adopt his line of thought was over whelming. She knew exactly what he wanted and she realised she wanted it immediately too.

He paused outside the men's restroom and check to see if anyone one was watching and they weren't. He put his hand behind him and felt her slide her delicately small hand into his, without looking he just knew she would be there. He pulled her around the front of him and into the room. Viewing the room he was thankful they were alone.

He locked the bathroom door and untucked his silk shirt from the leather while stalking toward her across the room. He could see her breathe hitch as he started to undo his belt. She wanted him but she was a bit apprehensive. He had to do something to calm her or she may bolt out of here before he got a chance to feel what it was like inside her wet pussy.

"What's your name?" He asked her seductively.

"Buffy." She breathed quietly in response and then asked "You?"

"Angelus." He said with a deep throated moan while licking his lips just looking at her. He rarely used his real name, in fact it would have been a few years now since he had even said his own name out loud but for some reason, the way she asked him, the way those great big green eyes were looking back at him and were filled with lust and a small amount of trepidation, the way she was squirming against the wall without realising it, he just needed her to know his real name. "I want to fuck you right here and right now. I need to be inside you." Not breaking eye contact he ran his hands up her outer thighs bunch what little was of her skirt and pushing it up toward her waist. Sliding his hand around to grope the firm globe of her arse and realise she must be wearing a thong. He pulled her back against him and lifting one of her legs up and over his hip he opened her up enough to push in and rub his leather clad cock against her sopping wet panties.

"Mmmmm yes." She moaned while closing her eyes and rubbing up against him. Her hands moved up his hard chest to his shoulders and back down. She opened her eyes again and he bent down and kissed her. It was hard and punishing but it made her even wetter. She opened her mouth and he thrust in his tongue to mate with hers.

The kiss didn't last long and Angelus moved his hand from her bottom around and delved inside her panties, straight inside her wet folds and rubbed her clit.

"Oh god yes, fuck yes." She moaned out throwing her back against the restroom wall.

That was it he couldn't take anymore and he turned her around roughly. Placed her hands on the wall either side of her head. He reached down and pulled his big thick, rock had cock, free from the confines of his pants and he leaned forward. Moving aside the rear string of her panties he found her hot wet opening and pushed forward. Imbedding himself to the hilt inside her tightness.

He heard her sharp intake of breathe. He knew he probably hurt her when he pushed his thick cock inside her very tight pussy but that just made him harder if that was even possible. He gave her no time to adjust to his girth and began pumping in and out. God the sensation of the heat and pressure on his engorge length was nearly his undoing. He reached his hands around her front. One found her breast and pulled at the puckered nipple and the other found her clit again. Rubbing and pinching it he felt her skyrocking toward and orgasm and he wanted her to come first. One last pinch timed with a deep thrust and she came hard.

He legs started to go on her as she came down of the high of an earth shattering orgasm. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled out of her. He turned her around to look at him lifting her up and impaling himself once again inside were snug moist body.

Once again he immediately began pumping in and out of her. He leaned forward and sucked the skin right were her neck meets her shoulder and rubbed her clit at the same time and they both came.

She called out his name and bucked against him as he shot his load inside her welcoming sheath. He slowed his thrusts till his cock, now soft and spent, slipped from her. Leaning still into her neck their combined breathes slowly returned to normal.

He leaned back and looked at her. He leaned in and gave her a long slow languid kiss. Again something he never ever did of his own free will. She responded.

He stepped back and tucked his cock back into his pants and readjusted his clothing as Buffy did the same.

He stepped back and unlocked the door ushering her out and back into the club. He looked down at her and gave her his sexiest half smile that women could never resist. "Thanks Buff, I'll see you around."

He was moving back through the crowd before she had a chance to respond. Slightly humiliated yet still incredibly aroused she went to the ladies room to fix herself up before returning to find her friends. While she was too embarrassed to discuss this encounter with her them she was mature enough to know if she had her time again she would do the same thing. It might have been just a moment in time but it was the most incredible sex she had ever had.


End file.
